omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Roach
1921 The Lucky Dog 1922 One Terrible Day Fire Fighters Our Gang Young Sherlocks Saturday Morning A Quiet Street Dr. Jack 1923 The Champeen The Cobbler The Big Show A Pleasant Journey Boys to Board Giants vs. Yanks Back Stage Dogs of War! Lodge Night July Days No Noise Stage Fright Derby Day Sunday Calm Safety Last! 1924 Tire Trouble Big Business The Buccaneers Seein' Things Commencement Day Cradle Robbers Jubilo, Jr. It's a Bear High Society The Sun Down Limited Every Man for Himself Fast Company The Mysterious Mystery! The Fraidy Cat Girl Shy Short Kilts Battling Orioles 1925 The Big Town Circus Fever Dog Days Shootin' Injuns Ask Grandma Official Officers Boys Will Be Joys Mary, Queen of Tots Your Own Back Yard Better Movies One Wild Ride The Love Bug PathÃ© Review 1926 Good Cheer Buried Treasure Monkey Business Baby Clothes Uncle Tom's Uncle Thundering Fleas Shivering Spooks The Fourth Alarm War Feathers Telling Whoppers 45 Minutes from Hollywood 1927 Bring Home the Turkey Seeing the World Ten Years Old Love My Dog Tired Business Men Baby Brother The Glorious Fourth Olympic Games Chicken Feed Yale vs. Harvard The Old Wallop Heebee Jeebees Dog Heaven Duck Soup Slipping Wives Love 'em and Weep Why Girls Love Sailors With Love and Hisses Sugar Daddies Sailors, Beware! Now I'll Tell One The Second Hundred Years Call of the Cuckoo Hats Off Do Detectives Think? Putting Pants on Philip The Battle of the Century Leave 'Em Laughing Flying Elephants 1928 Playin' Hookey The Smile Wins Spookâ€“Spoofing Rainy Days Edison, Marconi & Co. Barnum & Ringling, Inc. Fair and Muddy Crazy House Growing Pains The Ol' Gray Hoss School Begins The Spanking AgeÂ The Finishing Touch From Soup to Nuts You're Darn Tootin' Their Purple Moment Should Married Men Go Home? Early to Bed Two Tars Habeas Corpus We Faw Down 1929 Election Day Noisy NoisesÂ The Holy Terror Wiggle Your EarsÂ Fast Freight Little Mother Cat, Dog & Co. Saturday's Lesson Small Talk Railroadin' Lazy Days Boxing Gloves Bouncing Babies Moan and Groan, Inc. Liberty Wrong Again That's My Wife Big Business Unaccustomed As We Are Double Whoopee Berth Marks Men O' War Perfect Day They Go Boom Bacon Grabbers The Hoose-Gow The Hollywood Revue of 1929 Angora Love 1930 Shivering Shakespeare The First Seven Years When the Wind Blows Bear Shooters A Tough Winter Pups Is Pups Teacher's Pet School's Out The Boy Friends Night Owls The Rogue Song Blotto Brats Below Zero Hog Wild The Laurel-Hardy Murder Case Another Fine Mess 1931 Helping Grandma Love Business Little Daddy Bargain Day Fly My Kite Big Ears Shiver My Timbers Dogs is Dogs The Stolen Jools Be Big! Chickens Come Home Laughing Gravy Our Wife Pardon Us Come Clean One Good Turn Beau Hunks On the Loose 1932 Readin' and Writin' Free Eats Spanky Choo-Choo! The Pooch Hook and Ladder Free Wheeling Birthday Blues A Lad an' a Lamp Helpmates Any Old Port! The Music Box The Chimp County Hospital Scram! Pack Up Your Troubles Their First Mistake Towed in a Hole 1933 Fish Hooky Forgotten Babies The Kid From Borneo Mush and Milk Bedtime Worries Wild Poses One Track Minds Twice Two Me and My Pal The Devil's Brother The Midnight Patrol Busy Bodies Wild Poses Dirty Work Sons of the Desert 1934 Hi'-Neighbor! For Pete's Sake! The First Round-Up Honky Donkey Mike Fright Washee Ironee The Cracked Iceman Four Parts I'll Take Vanilla Benny From Panama Kid Millions Kentucky Kernels Babes in Toyland Oliver the Eighth Hollywood Party Going Bye-Bye! Them Thar Hills The Live Ghost 1935 Mama's Little Pirate Shrimps for a Day Anniversary Trouble Beginner's Luck Teacher's Beau Sprucin' Up Little Papa Little Sinner Southern Exposure Here Comes the Band Life Hesitates at 40 Tit for Tat The Fixer Uppers Thicker than Water Bonnie Scotland 1936 The Pinch Singer Divot Diggers The Lucky Corner Second Childhood Arbor Day Bored of Education Two Too Young Pay as You Exit Spooky Hooky Neighborhood House Kelly the Second General Spanky Our Gang Follies of 1936 The Bohemian Girl On the Wrong Trek Our Relations 1937 Reunion in Rhythm Glove Taps Hearts Are Thumps Three Smart Boys Rushin' Ballet Roamin' Holiday Night 'n' Gales Fishy Tales Framing Youth The Pigskin Palooka Mail and Female Way Out West Pick a Star 1938 Canned Fishing Bear Facts Three Men in a Tub Came the Brawn Feed 'em and Weep The Awful Tooth Hide and Shriek The Little Ranger Party Fever Aladdin's Lantern Men in Fright Football Romeo Practical Jokers Block-Heads Our Gang Follies of 1938 1939 Alfalfa's Aunt Tiny Troubles Duel Personalities Clown Princes Cousin Wilbur Joy Scouts Dog Daze Auto Antics Captain Spanky's Show Boat Dad for a Day Time Out for Lessons The Flying Deuces 1940 Alfalfa's Double The Big Premiere All About Hash The New Pupil Bubbling Troubles Good Bad Boys Waldo's Last Stand Goin' Fishin' Kiddie Kure A Chump at Oxford Saps at Sea 1941 Fightin' Fools Baby Blues Ye Olde Minstrels 1-2-3-Go! Robot Wrecks Helping Hands Come Back, Miss Pipps Wedding Worries The Singing Lesson Great Guns 1942 Melodies Old and New Going to Press Don't Lie Surprised Parties Doin' Their Bit Rover's Big Chance Mighty Lak a Goat Unexpected Riches Johnny Doughboy A-Haunting We Will Go 1943 Benjamin Franklin, Jr. Family Troubles Calling All Kids Farm Hands Election Daze Little Miss Pinkerton Three Smart Guys The Tree in a Test Tube Air Raid Wardens Jitterbugs The Dancing Masters 1944 Radio Bugs Tale of a Dog Dancing Romeo The Big Noise Nothing but Trouble 1945 The Bullfighters 1946 It's a Wonderful Life The Gas House Kids 1947 Curley 1951 Atoll K 1979 The Little Rascals Christmas Special 1982 The Little Rascals